


Can't help falling in love

by Yukime_Hiwatari



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Avengers Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukime_Hiwatari/pseuds/Yukime_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para su fortuna o desgracia Tony lo empujó hacia ese lugar extraño, del otro lado de la puerta le esperaba. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia ahí y sintió que con cada paso una parte de él comenzaba a menguar a sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo. ¿Estaba listo para esto? Hank/Jan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love

**Can't help falling in love**

 

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta observándola. Ella arreglaba su cabello cobrizo de una forma convencional y única observando al espejo frente a ella sin darse cuenta que era fielmente observada.

De pronto una sonrisa en sus labios se pintó y esos preciosos ojos azules le observaron a través del espejo. Un sentimiento perturbador se posó en la base de su estómago avergonzándolo de inmediato.

Y sin embargo regreso la sonrisa. Era la única mujer para él desde que la conoció y lo sabía.

Pasaron por cosas que no cualquier matrimonio podría sobrevivir y ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella hacia unos años atrás. Esos zafiros le llamaron para que se acercara y como si fuera una orden no pudo evitar que sus pasos acortaran la distancia entre los dos. Al llegar hasta ella sus brazos rodearon su cintura apresándola, declarando lo suya que era.

— ¿Estas lista?— susurro a su oído provocándole un escalofrió a la chica y volvió a sonreír de una forma galante, una que solo ella lograba sacar de él.

—Lo estamos Hank… —respondió girando su cuerpo y robándole un beso apenas casto al hombre que la observaba con ese singular brillo en su mirada.

_Wise men say only fools rush in but_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

Sentía como los minutos pasaban sin tener noticias de ella. Su esposa. No sabía si aguantaría más la espera o terminaría entrando a la fuerza o de incognito a la sala. Pero sabía que Janet no querría que hiciera algo así. Gruño con molestia.

Todos estaban ahí acompañándolo de cierta forma pero a la vez lejos. En ocasiones pensaba que nunca llegarían a perdonarlo y aceptarlo como antes. Hubo mucho daño de por medio.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron. Le carcomían los nervios, el miedo y si Janet… negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Cómo una visita de rutina termino en eso? Por un momento las ansias que provocaban la espera le hicieron retomar la idea de incorporarse golpear a todo el que se pusiera en su camino y encontrar a su esposa.

Su ex – esposa.

Porque no se habían casado de nuevo luego del divorcio.

— ¿Ansioso amigo? — el siempre pretencioso Anthony Stark había llegado y tomo asiento a su lado. Se sintió incomodo, observado. Eso le saco un gruñido más audible de no saber por lo que pasaba Janet. Si pudiera estar ahí. ¡Solo una puerta les separaba! Era tan sencillo que hasta parecía que le ponían una tentación.

Y así era.

Tony poso una mano sobre su hombro y por fin se resignó a observarle. Rodo la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa apenas visible. No era fácil volverse a mostrar frente a todos ellos.

_Shall I stay? would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

La puerta se abrió después de 8 horas. Y sintió miedo. Un miedo más atroz del que sintiera en pasadas ocasiones. Se incorporó de inmediato y observo el inescrutable rostro del hombre frente a él. Era tan extraño estar en esta situación, sentir como le faltaba la respiración. ¡Y el bendito hombre que no decía NADA!

Abrió la boca dejando a todos en silencio. Explicando el porqué de la espera, las complicaciones y finalmente lo que se esperaba. No era como sí Hank realmente le escuchara, el latido de su corazón le impedía escuchar otras cosas aparte de su mente diciendo que Janet estaría bien. Sus piernas atentaban con dejar de sostenerle.

Para su fortuna o desgracia Tony lo empujó hacia ese lugar extraño, del otro lado de la puerta le esperaba. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia ahí y sintió que con cada paso una parte de él comenzaba a menguar a sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo. ¿Estaba listo para esto? Abrió la puerta sin mucho decoro. Y entro.

La habitación era blanca desde las paredes hasta el techo. Limpio, puro, como su Janet. En la cama frente a él estaba ella. Con castaño cabello revuelto, respiración agitada, una delgada capa de sudor perlaba su rostro sonrojado. Nunca la había visto más hermosa en su vida, juntos. –A excepción claro de cuando hacían el amor, pero esto era una belleza más allá de lo carnal-. Mirada azulina y brillante callo sobre él.

Y fue como aquella primera vez.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

—Te vez hermosa Jan...— por fin salieron esas palabras de sus labios al tomar la mano de esa mujer.

— Eres un mentiroso Hank…— bromeo ella. Y sin siquiera darle tiempo de algo más poso sus labios sobre los de su Janet. Un roce suave y cálido, lleno de sentimientos que a pesar de todo perduraban, dolían, se rompían y volvían una vez más a ellos.

Abrió su boca delineando con su lengua los suaves y carnosos labios que quiso besar desde la primera vez que la vio. Ella se estremeció un poco, dejando que el hombre que amaba tomara la iniciativa asaltando furtivamente su cavidad y saboreando esa boca que tan bien conocía. Que no dejaba de sorprenderle. Pero a pesar de la pasión contenida en estas dos personas, la dulzura no se perdía. Era como un inicio después de un trágico final de su relación.

De pronto Janet detuvo el beso dejando a Hank con dudas en su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué era lo que…? Bajo la mirada. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, que por cierto Janet calificaría como idiota pero no era importante. Porque al fin estaba él ahí. En los brazos de ella. Henry Jonathan Pym observo cada rasgo de ese pequeño ser, su nariz, sus cejas, ese revoltijo de cabello oscuro, pestañas largas, manos pequeñas… y un leve puchero en los labios.

Y no supo que decir.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can’t help falling in love with you_

—Henry…— observo a su mujer con extrañeza al hablarle con ese nombre pues no lo hacía a menos que estuviera muy enfadad. —Conoce a tu padre Henry —noto como ella siquiera le miraba, estaba fascinada con ese pequeño ser en sus brazos, acunándolo.

Dicha. Era desde hacía mucho tiempo algo que no sentía, siquiera la culpa llego hasta él en este momento. No quiso perderse de nada. Todo era como un sueño.

Estiro su mano para tomar el mentón de Janet y verla a los ojos pero fue interceptado.

Esa pequeña manita había tomado su pulgar y el puchero en los labios se hacía más notorio. Se sintió orgulloso de lo listo que era su pequeño.

—Hank… no piensas decir nada…— intervino su mujer con una mueca de molestia pintándose poco a poco en su rostro cansado.

— Ahm… y-yo… b-bueno… —no era fácil para él decir algo en esta situación, siempre había sido así respecto a sus sentimientos y ahora que rebosaba con ellos sentía que no podía y sin embargo.

— Los amo… Janet… Henry…

Y sonrió.


End file.
